Tony Stark (Earth-199999)
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, or famously and simply known as Tony Stark, is a character that appears in the Iron Man Trilogy films and in The Avengers movie. He is portrayed by actor Robert Downey, Jr., and is based on the character of the same name in the comics. He is a billionaire, genius, playboy and philanthropist and is well known as the hero Iron Man, also for creating his many different Iron Man suits. Appearance Tony is a middle-aged man of average height. He is an American, has caucasian skin, and brown eyes. He has black hair, which is mostly kept in a rough-edged manner on some occasions, most especially when he works. He is very well groomed when it comes to special occasions, and he usually wears either very formal or simple clothing in a way that matches his wealth. Tony has a mustache that runs all the way down to his cheeks, then straight to his chin making an enclosed form, with a small goatee as well on his upper chin. In the films, tony has been seen wearing many types of clothing. One as such can be his famous Black Sabbath shirt, which is a black shirt with the name of the famous old band called the Black Sabbath, which is a band in the Real World. Other clothing he wore, was a black tuxedo, a white tuxedo, and other simple shirts. Special Suit In Iron Man 3, Tony makes a special type of shirt to go with the all the new suits that he has created. It is presumed to be made out of drifit, and other strong materials, as it could withstand heat and blasts and was very durable as seen in the movie. This shirt, was mainly colored dark blue, with grey on the sleeves and the collar portion of the shirt. As seen in the film, it was thin enough to allow the light of his Vibraniun Arc Reactor to pass through, allowing it to be connected to his armor more easily. So far, this clothing has been the signature clothing for Tony, and has been the best one yet seen as far as the films goes. Personality While initially a carefree playboy, throughout the series, Tony's personality changes through the actions of Iron Man, becoming a more serious and caring character, though remaining charismatic. Tony has a problem being handed "things". As seen in the films, whenever he is being handed something, he asks to have the item placed somewhere or handed to a trusted person, as he does not like being handed things. He is also a vegetarian, and loves to drink wheatgrass or cucumber juice every morning as seen in the first two Iron Man films. Powers & Abilities High Level Intellect Tony has a very high-level intellect. He knows almost everything when it comes to science and technology and other branches of science. As Iron Man As the armored super-hero, Iron Man, Tony gains a lot of abilities while wearing the armor, all of which have a wide range and variety for any situation he is present in. * Superhuman Strength: When using his Iron Man suits, Tony gains incredible amount of power. Able to lift up cars, heavy objects and debri, as well as destroy a lot of things. Equipment Tony has a wide range and variety of equipment, especially with technology, in which he holds and creates the most advanced technological weapons and devices available on earth from his own multi-billion dollar company, Stark Industries. Iron Man Suits * Mark I * Mark II * Mark III * Mark IV * Mark V * Mark VI * Mark VII * Mark VIII * Mark IX * Mark 15 * Mark 16 * Mark 17 * Mark 18 * Mark 25 * Mark 32 * Mark 33 * Mark 34 * Mark 35 * Mark 41 * Mark 42 History Origin Anthony "Tony" Stark, was born in 1970, to Howard and Maria Stark. As his father was the founder of Stark Industries, the main weapons supplier to the U.S., Tony was the sole heir to the legacy of Stark Industries. When he was four years old, Tony built his first circuit board. Three years later, when he was seven, he built his very first engine. Years after, when was seventeen, Tony graduated at MIT at the top of his class. Tony is an engineering prodigy. His relationship with his father was strained and estranged. In 1991, Tony's parents die in a car crash, and his father's partner, Obadiah Stane takes control of Stark Industries. At the age of 21, Tony returns to inherit his father's company, and becomes both famous for his professional life, and infamous for his partying, alcoholic, and playboy-like personal life. December 31, 1999 In December 31, 1999, Tony attends a Science Conference in Bern, Switzerland, in which he meets Chinese Physicist, Ho Yinsen along with a Cardiologist named Dr. Wu. He also meets a crippled scientist named Aldrich Killian, in which he was invited to join his "Privately Funded Think Tank" called A.I.M.. Tony ignores the offer, humiliating Killian. Iron Man (film) In 2008, Stark is captured by a terrorist group dubbed the Ten Rings. Shrapnel from a bomb is embedded in his heart. The only thing keeping him alive is a car battery attached to a electromagnet. Incarcerated, Tony learns that many of his weapons are somehow in the hands of these terrorists and that they want him to provide them with the devastating "Jericho" missile. In captivity with fellow scientist Ho Yinsen, Tony conspires to escape. Using parts from the Jericho, he creates an Arc Reactor to power his heart, and something even bigger - a metal weaponized suit. Yinsen sacrifices himself to buy Tony time, but Yinsen makes Tony promise to do something with his life that will help mankind. Tony eventually escapes and perfects his suit, calling it the "Iron Man" armor. Iron Man 2 Tony finds out that Palladium, the element in the reactor in his chest, is killing him. Believing he doesn't have much time to live, Tony starts to have self-destructive behavior. Before The Avengers After the incident at the Stark Expo, Tony immediately decides to close it, realizing that it was just a waste of time, and that he needed to focus more on other important matters such as managing his company, in which he resumed his position as CEO. A few weeks later, he works on various projects such as improving the Mark VI's capabilities, by adding more weapons to it and heavily modifying the armor to have the ability to go on sub-aqueous journeys. Not long after, he begins to work on the next version of his Iron Man armor, in which he directs his attention to a suit with more firepower, which leads to the creation of the Mark VII. An armor equipped with a variety of deadly weapons, such as Heat-Seeking Missiles, Air-to-Air Missiles and Ground-to-Ground Missiles, as well as a perfected Laser Weapon, based on the Mark VI's older "Turn and Burn" Laser Weapon, which can fire a concentrated laser beam at a target, but drains more power from the suit's Arc Reactor. Although it's near completion, the Mark VII was still in it's prototype stage. It was still awaiting more upgrades, such as the "Spinning Rims", and had not yet been tested. along with its unique deployment system that Tony developed himself. While working on the Mark VII, Tony also planned to replace the energy used by the Stark Tower with "clean" Vibranium energy that he used, incorporate it into an Arc Reactor, and connect it to the building's electrical circuits, for it to be able to run on clean, reliable energy. The Avengers (film) Tony builds the Stark Tower and joins the Avengers in defending the world from Loki and the Chitauri army. He briefly battles Thor using the Mark VI and defends the Helicarrier from an attack by Loki and his minions. Tony saves the Helicarrier by restarting one of its engines, but the Mark VI is badly damaged in the process. After Phil Coulson is killed by Loki, Tony becomes determined to save the world and Phil finally earns his respect. Realizing Loki will launch his attack from Stark Tower, Tony travels there and confronts Loki, swearing that if they can't save the world, the Avengers will avenge it. As the Mark VI is too badly damaged to do much battle, Tony dons the new Mark VII which is incomplete. Tony does battle with the Chitauri army and is able to help hold them off, but more keep coming through a wormhole Loki creates with the Tesseract. Nick Fury's desperate superiors launch a nuclear missile at Manhattan in a desperate attempt to stop the invasion. Seizing the chance to both stop the invasion and save Manhattan, Tony flies the nuclear missile through the wormhole and into the Chitauri flagship, destroying it and disabling the forces on Earth. The Mark VII runs out of power and falls through the closing wormhole to Earth, but Tony is saved by the Hulk. Tony later repairs Stark Tower with Pepper and builds rooms for the rest of the Avengers. Before Iron Man 3 After the events of The Avengers, Tony starts to have panic attacks and no longer believes that the world is safe, now knowing there are gods and aliens out there, and that threat is imminent. In response to this, he builds more Iron Man suits to help in every kind of situation, in case another invasion on earth ensues. This causes friction with his now girlfriend, and current Head-Chief of Stark Industries. Iron Man 3 After some events of The Avengers movie, Tony has moved in with Pepper and builds many more suits to fit the various situations that he feels might arise, with his latest suit being the Mark 42. He experiences panic attacks stemming from what he has learned is out there. This and his obsession with being Iron Man strain his relationship with Pepper. He is contacted by Happy who is taking his job as the new Head of Security for Stark Industries too seriously. Tony is jealous when he learns that Pepper is meeting with Aldrich Killian. He meets with Rhodey, who he has built a new suit, the Iron Patriot, for. Tony panics and flees in the Mark VII after New York is brought up. After Happy is badly injured in an apparent attack by "The Mandarin," Tony issues a threat to "the Mandarin" and gives him his address to try to draw him out. After a fight with Pepper about leaving and having Maya Hansen shows up, Tony's house comes under attack by three helicopters sent by "the Mandarin." Tony helps Pepper escape then dons the Mark 42 to try to save his house. Though Tony manages to take out two helicopters, the Mark 42's status as a prototype that was just being brought online limits his abilities and his house and first seven armors are destroyed as he is sent to the bottom of the ocean and believed dead. Tony survives and flies to Rose Hill, Tennessee which he had earlier determined was the location of an explosion similar to the one that nearly killed Happy. The Mark 42 runs out of power. After leaving a message for Pepper, Tony makes his way to a workshop to recharge the suit and befriends Harley Keener. With Harley's help, Tony starts repairing the suit and investigates the explosion, coming under attack by Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin, who are enhanced by Extremis. Tony manages to kill Brandt and disable Savin even without his armor and heads off to locate "the Mandarin" with the help of a file given to him by the mother of the man who exploded. Realizing that A.I.M. is behind this, Tony calls Rhodey to get his log-in to the military and hacks into the organization to learn about Extremis. Harley and J.A.R.V.I.S. locate "the Mandarin" in Miami, but Tony panics when he learns that the armor might not be ready for him in the time limit he set. Following advice by Harley, Tony builds makeshift weapons and makes his way into "the Mandarin's" home where he learns that "the Mandarin" is actually an actor named Trevor Slattery hired by Killian to create a cover for the explosions that his Extremis Soldiers create when their bodies reject Extremis. Tony is captured by Savin and taken to Killian who reveals he has captured Pepper and injected her with Extremis to force Tony to help him perfect it. Tony is able to convince Maya to turn on Killian, but he simply kills her rather than release Tony. While being guarded, Tony's borrowed watch goes off and he tries to summon the Mark 42 and gets frustrated when it doesn't come. Finally, the right arm and left leg arrive and Tony is able to use its repulsors and guns from the guards to fight his way free before the rest of the armor arrives. Discovering Savin heading off in Iron Patriot, Tony tries to follow but discovers that the armor isn't charged enough. Meeting up with Rhodey, he helps take out two guards and confronts Slattery about where Pepper is. Slattery reveals what he knows including that the Vice President is involved somehow and where Killian's base is. As they have no way to get there, Tony and Rhodey take Slattery's speedboat and Tony calls the Vice President to warn him he may be in danger. Realizing from the Vice President's comment that Iron Patriot is with the President that the President is in danger, Tony charges the Mark 42 to 92% and then dispatches it, controlled by remote, to try to save the President. Savin manages to destroy Air Force One and send the President to Killian in the Iron Patriot armor, but Tony kills Savin and saves thirteen people from falling to their deaths before the Mark 42 is broken into its component pieces by getting hit by a truck. Arriving at the location Slattery gave them, Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate the "House Party Protocol"' and infiltrates the base with a nervous Rhodey who doesn't like the idea of Tony with a gun without armor. The two end up pinned down, but the rest of Tony's Iron Man armors, now the Iron Legion arrive to help, taking on the Extremis Soldiers. Donning an armor, Tony goes to rescue Pepper while Rhodey heads off to rescue the President. Tony battles Killian in several armors, but each is destroyed and Pepper apparently falls to her death. Finally, the repaired Mark 42 arrives and Tony tries to put it on, but fails as it falls to pieces after hitting a pole. Desperate, Tony puts the armor on Killian and orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to cause it to self-destruct, apparently killing Killian while Tony escapes to the ground. Killian survives the blast and attacks, but Tony is saved by Pepper who survived due to her Extremis powers. The Mark IX arrives and attacks Pepper due to her Extremis powers and Tony fails to stop the attack as he lost his earpiece, however, Pepper destroys the suit's arc reactor, disabling it to Tony's shock. As Tony watches, Pepper kills Killian with pieces from the suit. Tony promises to help deal with Pepper's Extremis and orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to self-destruct the surviving Iron Man suits as a sign of his devotion to Pepper. Tony is able to stabilize Pepper's Extremis and as part of the new life he is building, undergoes surgery to have the shrapnel removed from his chest and as thanks to Harley, upgrades his workshop to match his own. Afterwards, Tony pitches his now-obsolete arc reactor into the ocean, but muses that he will always be Iron Man even without the suits. Later, Tony tells the story to Bruce Banner, but he falls asleep at the beginning of the story. The Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony is set again to appear in the second installment of The Avengers. Quotes Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII In Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII, Tony appears as an interactive character that portrays and narrates the events that occured before and during each film in the Iron Man Franchise of the Marvel Cinematics Universe. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Tony appears in this game as a non-playable character, but plays a role in narrating the story as the game progresses, while the player advances to the harder parts of the game. He helps the player get through missions and levels while giving them rewards and objectives as the story goes on. Notes * Robert Downey Jr. played the character's role throughout the whole franchise, including The Avengers. * Tony Stark is based on the character of the same name in the comics, which is set in the Mainstream Marvel Universe, also known as Earth-616. Trivia * Sorry, There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery Iron Man File:Photo(696).jpg Tumblr l1iotoYo541qbn8c7.jpg iron-man-tony-stark-arc-reactor.jpg Tony Stark.jpg Tony Stark in IM.jpg Iron Man 2 Tony-Stark.jpg Tony Stark In Racing Suit I Guess.jpg Tony Stark By Iron.jpg Tony: I am Ready!.jpg Tony Stark Film 2.jpg The Avengers tony-stark-2p.jpg| Iron Man 3 Photo(134).jpeg| Photo(136).jpg| Photo(137).jpg| Robert-Downey-Jr-Tony-Stark-Iron-Man-3-Marvel-Disney.jpg| tony-ironman3.jpg| Tony Stark In IM 3 Screenshot.jpg| External Links & References Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapons Manufacturer Category:Industrialist Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Americans Category:The Avengers Initiative Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Former Stark Industries CEO Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Billionaires Category:Super-Heroes Category:Allies Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Stark Industries Staff Members Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Protagonists Category:Iron Man 2 Protagonists Category:Iron Man 3 Protagonists Category:The Avengers Movie Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:The Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Pages Under Development Category:The Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters